Happy Halloween
by erinmar13
Summary: If you enjoy this chapter, it has morphed into the beginning of a fic series, Holidays and Holy Days, which is posted here as well. I'd take a read through it.


Myka spent past week meticulously planning her Halloween costume. She'd tried to pry HG's costume from the woman, but she was being as secretive as Myka. But if Helena's was as nice as Myka's, it would be well worth the surprise. Myka stood at the foot of her bed, looking at the dress spread out over the comforter. She cocked her head to the side, pondering. This would be difficult to do alone. Of course it would be, though, they had servants to dress you back then. Myka laughed as the thought that crossed her mind. Where i_was_/i Claudia?

Myka poked her head into the hallway. "Hey, Claud. You up here?"

There was a delay before she answered from behind her closed door. "Out in a sec, Myka."

Hmm. What was she up to?

Myka waited, formulating a plan of attack. If they lifted it, she could slip under it. Claudia could do the laces in the back, she could get the buttons in the front. She'd take care of the rest, no, no she couldn't do that with the skirt in the way. So either have Claudia see her in them beforehand or have her do it for her after the dress was on. Yeah, that was so not an option. Maybe she could figure a way without having to do either. Hmm. She could solve this puzzle. Without asking Helena for help.

Claudia was giggling when she opened Myka's door. The woman stood in the center of the room, chewing her lip, twirling her hair and staring quizzically at a dress. But that wasn'twhy Claudia was laughing. Well, not entirely. "What's up?"

Myka pointed to the dress. "I cannot put this on by myself. I need your help." Claudia burst into a full laugh. "What is so funny?" Myka feigned indigence.

"Nothing, nothing. So you need my help?"

"Yes."

Claudia eyed the dress. It was a puzzle box in fabric. "Any idea how we're going to do this?"

"Kinda." Myka blushed. "But first, I have to put something else on. Hold on a minute."

"Sure. Not a prob. Patience is my middle name."

Myka smiled at her. "Right. I'll be right back." She closed herself in the bathroom.

There was a soft knock on Myka's door and it started to open. Claudia shot to it, stopping it after only a crack. "Oh." HG was surprised by the resistance.

"Ah ah."

"Claudia. Let me in."

She smiled. "Nope."

"Where's Myka?"

"In the bathroom."

"Let me in. I want to see her costume."

Claudia grinned and shook her head, her sneakered foot blocking the door. "Not gonna happen HG. Myka wants it to be a surprise." She leaned in, whispering. "And so do you."

HG narrowed her eyes. "Claudia..."

"Nope. I'm not going to let you in. Take it elsewhere, or I'll spill the beans on i_your_/i costume."

HG raised her chin, noble even in defeat. "You win this one Ms. Donovan. This will not be forgotten." She turned and strutted off.

Claudia closed the door and leaned against it. HG would be pissed til she saw Myka at the party. Then all thoughts of Claudia would be pushed from her mind. And later, much later, thank yous. Myka came out of the bathroom with a slightly sheepish expression. She had her jeans on still, though unbuttoned and unzipped. Instead of her shirt was a tight black corset that did i_not_/i leave much of Myka's body to the imagination. Claudia's eyes went wide. Oh, many, many thank yous from HG. "Whoa."

Myka turned bright red. "I can't..."

"No no. Myka, you look awesome. I just wasn't expecting it." Claudia put her eyes back in her head and took in Myka. "Very hubba hubba."

Myka smiled. "Thank you. Can you make sure all the hooks in the back are okay?" Myka turned around and Claudia came over.

"Yeah. Look good to me."

Myka faced her, eyes on the dress. "Now, time for that thing."

"It's not gonna eat me, right?"

Myka made a face and replied flatly. "No, Claudia, it's not going to eat you. Now help me get it over my head." There were not too many times in her life that Myka regretted being tall. This was now added to the list. Bunching up the fabric of the skirt was a project in itself. And once it was gather up, there was still the bodice to deal with. Myka finally resorted to half squirming into the dress as it lay on the bed and half pulling it over her head, Claudia pulling on the skirt. "How in the hell did they put these things on back then?"

Claudia smirked. "Maybe you can ask HG later."

Myka tugged on the bodice, making sure it sat straight on her hips. "Okay. Can you get the laces for me?" Myka pointed over her shoulder. "I can get all these buttons." Claudia circled Myka. She started pulling the black ribbon taut. Myka worked on the myriad little buttons on the front. She became convinced as she did so that they were for show and the laces were what held the bodice in place. Myka managed to get each silver button done as Claudia pulled one last time on the laces and tied them off in a bow.

"Done. That all?"

"No. My shoes are over there, the black heels."

Claudia looked. "No. You don't want heels. Wear these instead. Not as sexy, but trust me." Claudia put a pair of flat-soled boots in front of Myka.

"Okay. One last thing."

"Yeah?"

Myka cringed. "Pull my pants off?"

"Uh. Ha ha. Sure, Myka, why not?" Claudia tossed her hands up.

Myka pulled her jeans down to her thighs as best she could and sat down on the bed. She held onto something underneath the denim as Claudia pulled her jeans off. Black stockings. She slipped on her shoes. "Okay. I think that's it." Myka took a mental inventory. "Damn. I forgot about my hair."

"I can do it." Claudia perked up. "What do you want? Like a bun thing? Or pulled back?"

Myka smiled. "I was going to put it up. Pull it back tight and up off my neck."

"I can totally do that." Claudia grabbed Myka's brush and some ties and pins from the bathroom and hopped on the bed behind Myka. "So, the dress...for HG?"

Myka sucked in her lips, busted. "Yes."

Claudia grinned. "That's adorable, you know?"

Myka smiled wide. "I certainly hoped so."

"She'll love it."

"I was hopeful for that as well."

"Yeah, not gonna be an issue."

Myka was quiet for a while before probing. "Have you seen Helena's costume?"

Claudia laughed. "Yep."

Myka waited for more, but Claudia was not forthcoming. "Is it nice?"

Claudia beamed. "Yep."

Again Myka waited, but again Claudia said nothing else. Myka sighed in frustration.

Claudia laughed. Claudia Donovan, Keeper of Secrets. "You'll like it, Myka. I promise." She put one last hair pin in place and surveyed her work. "Sweet. There ya go."

Myka pushed off the bed to check her hair. She looked in the bathroom mirror, craning her neck this way and that. It looked very good. "Thanks, Claud. It looks great."

Claudia smiled. "Awesome. HG's already headed to town, you should probably be on your way soon."

"You going to put on your costume?"

"Yeah. I'll be out there in a bit."

"Pete?"

"Oh, Captain No-beard is already stalking the town for booty." They both stared, suddenly aware of the innuendo. And the fact that it was quite probably true.

"Leena?"

"She'll be there later. A few things here to mess with first, she said."

"And Artie?" Myka had a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Old Man Nielson is hunkered down in the warehouse. Too grown up for any kind of fun."

Myka frowned. She eyed Claudia sideways. "And how many pranks did you rig up for him?"

Claudia smirked. "A few."

"Mm hmm."

"You better go. Don't want to keep your other half waiting." Claudia shooed Myka out of her own room.

There were few spectacles as wondrous as what a farming community could turn out for the most important of harvest holidays. The main thoroughfare was lit up with jack-o-lanterns and candles; the storefronts were covered in fake spiderwebs, black cats, bats and ominous eyes. Orange and purple lights dangled over the streets. In the square was the focus of the festivities: a dunk tank—a little mean for late autumn in South Dakota, apple bobbing, a hay bale maze with signs leading the way to a much larger corn maze. Entries for the pumpkin carving contest were lined up along a table. Booths for funnel cakes and caramel apples and other goodies were off to the side. Children ran through the square, hiding behind decorations and scaring each other. The adults mingled in a slow manner, walking lazily around the field.

Myka scanned the place for a familiar form. She recognized a thin frame leaning against the pole of a scarecrow. HG hung on the fringes, watching. Myka came up behind her, slipping her hand in Helena's. HG first jerked away, almost dropping the cup of hot cider in her other hand, surprised by the intrusion. But as Myka's strong fingers curled around hers, she recognized the touch and held fast. "Hi." Myka's voice was high and sweet.

"Hello, Myka."

Myka took in HG. Her hair was done in ringlets all over with pieces pulled up, but most of it still fell in raven waterfalls around her shoulders. She wore a long white gown with a gold rope around her waist. The fabric was loose, but held to her body in just the right places. It was sleeveless, the fabric gathered at the shoulders and pinned with gold brooches. She seemed shorter and Myka realized that instead of her boots, HG had on flat leather sandals that laced over her feet and up her calves. Myka blushed when she put it all together. Helena was dressed as a Greek goddess. She looked up at her face. Helena looked at her with an expression of dignity, well aware of exactly what she was doing but feigning innocence.

"What? You said I was a goddess."

Myka leaned in and lowered her voice. "That was after sex."

HG leaned even closer and smiled wickedly. She purred at Myka, "And that is why I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and i_sex_/i." That last word had been filled with the very act itself so that Myka trembled.

HG let her eyes drift satisfactorily over Myka. Her hair pulled up and back in a tight roll, nary a strand out of place save for the tendrils of curls framing her gorgeous face. She so loved those curls. However, it was the dress Myka wore that captured her speech. A tight bodice of black lace over deep red silk with two lines of small silver buttons beneath her breasts pushed her chest up. Had her hands been free, HG would have run a finger over the milky flesh so exquisitely displayed. The skirt was full, black and silver with a broad red panel in front. Delicate patterns of filigrees filled the open spans of fabric. HG stared at her torso.

Myka raised an eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue?"

Helena shot her eyes instantly to meet Myka's. "Not yet." Myka swallowed hard and her chest heaved. HG's grip on Myka's hand tightened. "Is that for me?"

Myka smiled warmly. "Yes. Figured, I'd give you a taste of home."

HG smiled, her eyes distant for a moment. She came back to Myka. "Very much appreciated."

"Just wait til we get home, Aphrodite." Myka smirked at HG's widening pupils. "Come on, let's join the party." She pulled Helena away from the post and the began meandering around. "How did you do that with your hair?"

"Seems our little Claudia is quite the coiffeuse."

Myka laughed. "She jumped at the chance to do mine."

"It turned out quite well. Not exactly of the period, but it's much better."

With Claudia on mind Myka searched the crowd. She eyed her, decked out in full steampunk regalia. She and Pirate Pete were by the funnel cake booth, tearing into their fresh prizes. Claudia waggled her fingers at them.

Myka led the way, fingers still tightly entwined with Helena's. "Hey guys."

Claudia grinned wide. "Hey."

"Hi." Pete said, swallowing a bite. He looked at Myka and nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Ya alright big guy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gathered himself.

Myka smiled and licked her lips. HG grinned.

"Great job on the hair, Claud."

"Thank you, thank you." She blew on her fingers and pretended to polish them on her lapel.

HG let go of Myka's hand and reached up to gently brush a tendril behind Myka's ear. "Yes, Claudia, well done." She dropped her arm and found Myka's hand again. "And you were correct about the other item as well. I am in your debt."

Claudia smirked. "You have no idea, dude."

Really now? "What is that you have?" She asked Pete.

"Funnel cake."

"It doesn't look like cake."

"They drop cake batter in hot until it's fried, then sprinkle powdered sugar on top." Myka explained.

"That sounds delicious. May I have a bite?" HG reached her hand up. Pete instinctively pulled the plate back, protective of his food. But he looked at Myka, her face said he better share.

"Sorry. Sure." Pete held the plate out so she could tear off a piece.

Myka watched her face as she ate it, reading every expression in her eyes. It was a great pleasure of hers to watch Helena explore new things. She seemed to be enjoying this new discovery.

HG swallowed with a smile. "That was good." She looked at Myka. "I want to get one." Her face was lit up; there was a childlike enthusiasm in her voice.

Myka smiled at her. There was a pinch of sugar in the corner of Helena's lips. Myka leaned over and kissed the side of her mouth. HG felt the tip of Myka's tongue slide secretly over her skin.

All trace of the sugar removed from her lips Myka leaned back. She licked her lips. "Sure." Myka took Helena's hand and they went off to find the booth window.

"That was hot."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Dude."

Funnel cake in hand, the two women wandered over to a hay bale to sit and eat. There were torches on either side; the light from the dancing flames cast flickering shadows over their faces. "What 'other item' was Claudia right about?"

HG laughed. "Nothing, darling." She looked at Myka. She could keep no secrets from those eyes. HG smiled at her. "I tried to see you in your costume before I left this evening. She refused to let me in the room; told me I'd be happy to let it be a surprise." Her voice lowered. "She was right."

Myka grinned, thinking of Claudia's reply. 'You really have no idea how much, Helena.' Myka blanched. Claudia had also said Myka would enjoy HG's costume. "You didn't explain to Claudia...i_why_/i you picked that costume did you?"

Helena caught the shy fear in her voice. She put her hand in Myka's cheek. "No, my dear Myka, I did not. I only told her that it had special significance for you. I would never do that to you, Myka. What's shared between us in secret remains so. There is nothing more sacred to me than your trust." She smiled and kissed her.

Myka and Helena meandered around the grounds indulging their inner children just a little. They went through the hay maze. Helena got them lost on purpose to steal kisses in a dead end. Myka protested at first, but it was late and her lips tasted sweet and HG's hand on her breast felt so good. There was no way Myka could win that battle. Night waxed, the temperature waned, and the crowed thinned. They returned home.

Helena strode comfortably into Myka's bedroom. Myka came in behind her and closed the door. Before the bolt clicked home HG pinned Myka against the door. Her hands ran up and down Myka's sides, her tongue delved into Myka's mouth. Helena released her lips and began kissing Myka's breasts. With heavy breaths, she said between kisses, "God, I have wanted to do this all evening. Myka do you have any idea how exquisite you look?"

Myka, eyes closed, head back answered. "I'm beginning to get one."

HG bit the sensitive flesh and Myka gasped. Pulling Helena up, Myka kissed her deeply. HG grabbed Myka's breast with a firm hand. Myka ran her hands from Helena's hips, up her sides, over her breasts, to her shoulders. She curled her fingers around HG's arms and pushed her back enough for Myka to turn and pin Helena to the wood. She looked at Myka with fire in her eyes. Myka smiled playfully and walked into the open space of the room. "Undress me."

So that's how the game would be played tonight? Myka began slowly undoing the buttons in the front, more to keep her hands from shaking than anything. HG came up behind her, one hand undoing the laces in the back, the other snaking around Myka's side and stomach and chest, fingers finally hooking the edge of the bodice between her breasts. She ran hot kisses over the bare skin of Myka's shoulders and neck. Myka rolled her head to the side, letting Helena's lips and tongue and teeth explore her more easily. She nibbled on the skin just below the corner of Myka's jaw. It was Myka's favorite spot and HG was rewarded with a new, deeper level to the gasps and moans Myka was making. Helena loosened the last bit of ribbon lacing up the back and gave a tug on the front. The whole dress fell to the floor.

Myka jumped. "How did you do that?"

She was not prepared for her answer. HG kissed Myka's earlobe and whispered with a thick, animalistic sound, "Practice, darling." Myka shivered. HG stepped back to survey Myka. "Turn around." Myka obeyed without a thought. She turned around completely, facing where she started. "Stop." Myka froze. She was without Helena's touch so for so long, she became nervous, worried there was something wrong. But HG was merely staring with pure pleasure at what lie before her, what was hers and hers alone. Myka wore a corset of black satin with red lace that hooked up the back in dozens of little silver butterfly wings. It was so low in the front, her cleavage spilled out over the top, making HG's stomach do backflips. Her black stockings covered her long legs up to mid-thigh where they were held in place by garters in front and back. Normally that would have been her favorite part, but there was something new Myka had thrown into her little outfit and it was this that Helena was staring at. There was only the meagerest trace of fabric between Myka's buttocks, leaving it almost completely bare. Her heart beat faster and her breaths came quicker as she stared at the exposed skin. Myka's ass was just the perfect amount of prominent without being overstated. It had the perfect curves, perfect smoothness, perfect dimples when she flexed the muscles, perfect alabaster skin. Therefore, Helena concluded, Myka's posterior was perfect. She was in awe of it.

Myka's shoulders began to fall. Why wasn't Helena touching her anymore? Had she done something wrong? She was trying to play by the rules; Helena hadn't told her to do anything, so she didn't. But her insecurity was getting the better of her and she started to look over her shoulder when she suddenly felt HG's hands grab her ass firmly. She started, "Helena."

HG was on her knees behind Myka, covering her cheeks with long, nibbling kisses. Her nose told her that Myka enjoyed it. "Oh," one long kiss. "God," another kiss. "Myka," she ran her tongue up the curve of one cheek. "Your bum is," she took hold of the white flesh with her teeth. "Bloody perfect." She bit down and Myka howled.

Her hips thrust forward instinctively, but Helena held her tightly in place. The pain from her teeth surged through Myka's body. It was that glorious sensation where the line between pleasure and pain became blurred and fell away. Helena's hands wrapped around Myka's thighs, her fingers inching closer to where Myka desired them to be. Helena found her warmth and started rubbing Myka through the thin fabric. The louder Myka got, the harder she bit down. The barrier of pain was coming back into focus. "Helena." It had no effect. HG slid her tongue over the skin between her teeth. "Helena, please." The pain increased until finally Myka had crossed the threshold and pleasure was gone. "Grace." She squeaked out as a tear fell down her cheek.

Instantly Helena let go. She had not meant to push Myka that far. She stood up and moved around to face Myka. "I'm so sorry." She wiped the tear away with her knuckles.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It just," Myka cringed. "It just hurt."

"Do you want to stop?"

Myka reached over and pushed the fabric off of Helena's shoulders. Her gown fell to her waist, exposing her beautiful breasts. "What do you think?" She cupped HG's breast and ran her thumb over her hard nipple. Helena's eyes fluttered shut at Myka's touch. Her lips parted slightly as Myka held the nipple between her fingers. She pressed her lips against Helena's, HG's tongue greeting hers. Myka pinched the sensitive flesh between her fingers and grinned as Helena moaned into her mouth. She continued to caress the supple skin in her hand while the other fumbled, searching for the rope around Helena's waist. She finally found it and with a few awkward tugs—all of which pulled Helena closer to her—the knot came undone and the gown fell to the floor. Myka moved her hand over Helena's tight stomach and hip. Apparently, Greek goddesses didn't wear underwear. Myka moved her hand down, brushing her fingers over Helena's inner thighs. She teased Helena, making her plead for Myka's touch with her body. She pressed against Myka's hand, feeling her fingers start to slip between her. And then Myka pulled her hand away. HG groaned in frustration. Helena's hips settled back. Myka pushed her hand forward, grazing Helena's clit as she entered her forcefully.

"Oh, God, Myka." Helena screamed and bit her lip quickly.

"Don't you dare bite your lip." Myka ordered as she pushed into Helena again and again.

"Yes, ma'am." Helena replied, pulling Myka against her and raising up as Myka pushed so she could slide in farther. Helena held onto Myka's shoulders as she thrust faster and faster against Myka's hand. Her body started to shake and Myka wrapped her arm around her, knowing she would soon need it. Helena's voice grew louder and her body shook more until her breath stopped for a second and her legs gave out under her. She held as hard as she could onto Myka's shoulders, but it was Myka's tight hold around her body that kept her up. Myka waited for her to calm down before removing her fingers and putting her other arm around her. Helena buried her face in Myka's shoulder.

It wasn't long before her breathing slowed and she began kissing soft caresses along Myka's collarbone. Myka giggled at first. Helena ran her tongue along the length of Myka's collarbone and down between her breasts. She stopped giggling. "Take it off. Now. All of it. Now." Helena stepped like a cat around Myka, her fingers dragging across her stomach. She traced her fingers down over Myka's hips and thighs to undo the clasps of the garters. Though it had been a painfully long time, practice had not been an issue for Helena in her day and she made extremely short work of the hooks in the back. She pulled the corset off and reveled in the bare skin of Myka's back. She continued her circle around Myka, kissing her passionately when she stood in front of her again. She dropped to her knees slowly, squeezing her breasts, kissing Myka's body along the way. She pulled down the stockings in what seemed a frustratingly slow period of time. Helena pulled off her shoes and stockings, leaving only one final item to remove. She grabbed hold of what little fabric there was and pulled Myka's thong down and tossed it to the side. Helena kissed Myka's soft skin, slipping her tongue between her folds. Myka moaned and her whole body trembled.

Helena stood up. "Get on the bed."

Myka came back slowly. "What?"

"Get. On. The. Bed." Helena repeated, clipping each word sharply. Myka's eyes went wide and she jumped to do as she was told. Helena picked up the gold rope from the floor. What Myka hadn't realized was that it was actually two separate lengths of cord. Myka lied down in the center of the bed. Their eyes locked and they kept each other's gaze as Helena climbed on the bed and kneeled, straddling Myka's hips. "Give me your hand." Myka held up her right hand. Still staring into Myka's eyes Helena tied one of the gold cords around Myka's wrist. She leaned over and tied the other end of the cord around the bedpost. Myka ran her free hand over Helena's body, feeling the arch of her back and the curve of her buttocks, drinking it in as much as possible. Helena allowed it, knowing she would quickly be depriving Myka of the ability to touch her. Securing the knot, Helena returned to her perch over Myka. "Your hand." Myka placed her left hand on Helena's breast. She said nothing, only arched her eyebrow and tied the other rope around Myka's wrist. Myka smiled at her. Helena leaned over and tied the rope around the other bedpost. Myka lifted her head and kissed HG's upper arm, the only part she could reach.

Helena kneeled over Myka, staring down at her with a smug look of satisfaction. Myka sat still, her body screaming for Helena's touch. HG traced her slender fingers from Myka's arms down her sides with the lightest caress. Myka squirmed. Helena smiled. She leaned her head down and wrapped her lips around Myka's nipple. She kept her hips up high, out of reach of Myka's arching pelvis. Myka could see Helena's porcelain ass behind over her raven-dressed head. Helena moved her head this way and that as she suckled at Myka's nipples, her silken hair tickling Myka's body. Myka could take it no longer. "Please."

Helena raised her head to look into Myka's eyes. Myka was surprised by the desire she saw in those dark eyes. "Please, what?"

"Please, Helena, touch me, taste me." She let out a sigh. "Please." She whimpered. Helena kissed down the center of Myka's stomach, taking her time licking small circles over the twitching muscles. Myka groaned, desiring more expediency towards Helena's goal. It only made HG smile. She made her way to Myka's hips, nibbling her hipbones. "Helena," Myka groaned.

Helena chuckled. She let Myka have this one and she slid down between Myka's lengthy legs. Helena slid her tongue up the inside of Myka's thigh, Myka could feel her breath against her need. HG ran her tongue up Myka's other thigh. She was squirming desperately against HG. Helena finally gave her what she wanted. Pushing Myka's legs wide, she slid her tongue over Myka's clit. Myka screamed and surged her hips against Helena's lips. HG toyed with Myka's skin. Running her tongue over her clit as slow as she could. Myka moaned and gasped and whimpered. Her body desperate for more. HG pulled Myka's little bundle of nerves into her mouth, holding it delicately between her teeth. She ran her tongue over it faster. Myka jerked, pulling at her restraints. "Helena." The tone this time was thankful.

Myka let herself go as Helena's tongue danced over her. Helena played her favorite game or bringing Myka as close as possible, dropping her back down, only to take her up again. Myka was building again and Helena could tell that she would not be coming down from this one. Helena moved her tongue over Myka's clit faster. Myka raised her hips in pleasure. HG slid her arms under Myka's thighs, preparing. She brought Myka to the edge and she fell over muttering Helena's name in heavy breaths.

Helena didn't stop though. She slowed her tongue, but didn't release Myka. Myka tried to pull away, but Helena locked her hips in place with her strong arms around Myka's legs. Myka choked out incoherent syllables, her mind reeling. Helena sped up her efforts again. Myka pulled against the ropes, her arms wanting to grab Helena and stop her. She pulled, but Helena's knots held tight. Myka's eyes began to tear from the intensity. "G..." Helena stopped, anticipating Myka saying her middle name. The sudden cessation made Myka's desire clear. "Don't stop." Helena renewed her efforts and brought Myka to orgasm a second time. She didn't stop and Myka feared she would push her again, knowing her body was not able to do it. With one word she could stop her, but she didn't say it, trusting Helena. HG rode out the tremors and aftershocks with her tongue still in Myka's sweet heat.

When Myka had settled, she rose to untie Myka's hands. Helena lied down beside Myka, her leg draped between her lover's. Myka slowly pulled her arms down and wrapped them about HG. Helena kissed her neck in that spot Myka loved so much and purred in her ear. "Happy Halloween, darling."


End file.
